


Bootless

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [424]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva's POV when faced with her first crime scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charli911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charli911/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/29/2000 for the word [bootless](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/29/bootless).
> 
> bootless  
> Unavailing; useless; without advantage or benefit.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post a day) for charli911. I know it's not a continuation of Getting what they Deserve: Ziva and Tim edition like charli911 would like the best, but I hope the drabble is suitable anyway. Also, I promise I haven't forgotten about Getting what they Deserve: Ziva and Tim edition and it will be continued.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #134 Test.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bootless

Ziva knew she was being tested. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be considered a probationary agent right now. It was a completely bootless test. She already knew everything she needed to know from her Mossad training. There was absolutely nothing this podunk federal agency could teach her.

She’d fully expected to completely leave her new teammates in the dust at this first crime scene. It was no end of frustration for her as she struggled to even figure out what she should be doing. Embarrassed at being corrected by her team leader, Ziva struggled to figure out what had happened.

This should have been a piece of cake. It was inconceivable that there was something she didn’t know. No, she couldn’t be doing anything wrong. They just couldn’t handle how much better she was and were trying to take her down a peg. Yes, that’s what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
